


let the pain remind you (hearts can heal)

by hollow_city



Series: broken hearts & twisted minds [15]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Wally West is The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_city/pseuds/hollow_city
Summary: she was always up at the window, waiting, even before the car pulled into the driveway. iris knew she just wanted to see her father, but what she didn't realize was that he would never be there.[in which it has been six years since the death of the first flash, and iris west is raising twins without him.]





	let the pain remind you (hearts can heal)

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely divergent from canon considering barry is coming back for season four and iris isn't pregnant, but oh well. also, i've pulled the names for the twins from the comics even though it still makes me facepalm. they were created in the sixties. it's almost forgivable.  
> title is from hate to see your heart break by paramore.

_She was always up at the window, waiting, even before the car pulled into the driveway. Iris knew she just wanted to see her father, but what she didn't know was_ that he would never be there. He had never been there, and he probably never would be, but she still held out hope. 

Ever since she found out, on the first day of kindergarten, that most  _American Dream_ families have two parents, instead of one and a bunch of aunts and uncles, she'd been begging to meet her father.

And that was only because Iris didn't have the courage to tell the twins that their father died a good seven months before they were even born. Sure, he didn't  _really_ die, as in murdered or natural causes, but he was still gone, and most likely wouldn't be back.

Iris watched with a sad smile as the car door opened and only Cisco and Caitlin stepped out. They were joking and laughing as they walked up the driveway, something that had taken them years to get back to again.

She watched as Dawn's eyes dimmed slightly at the sight of them, but then she perked up again and took off down the hall towards the stairs to greet them. 

Iris followed close behind, pushing several of Don's toys out of the way as she went. Her son was out with Wally for the day, doing who knows what. Wally was the favorite uncle, so as long as he didn't do anything to get her kids hurt, she didn't really care what they did. Occasionally, he would bring them to meet superheroes, even though they didn't know that he was the Flash. They just thought their amazing Uncle Wally had really good connections.

The twins had met nearly every hero the Team knew but had no knowledge of the fact that the people they'd met were, in fact, superheroes. The only person with powers they were aware of was Caitlin, and she didn't bother them one bit. Metahumans who didn't use their powers for evil were becoming more and more common (like the florist on the corner who could make any flower bloom and the owner of the animal rescue who could talk to animals), so they didn't find her too out of the ordinary.

And these instances were what made Iris think she should tell her children who their father was, so they could know that he was a hero and a great man. But as she watched Dawn giggle happily when Caitlin created a large snowflake for her, she shook her head silently. 

She would wait. Because they didn't deserve that kind of burden.

Because they didn't deserve that kind of sadness.  

 


End file.
